A hyper lethal vector and marvel
by queen angela
Summary: "So since you are the only other human i have been able to find that isnt dead do you have a plan cause mine sucks and what's so secret about this place, it looks like a junkyard?" The women could only stare at him. He was suppose to be a spartan and his cocky attitude along with his constant cursing did not make him seem like one.
1. so creatively deemed a stargate

**hey this is my first attempt at a fanfic so please don't beat me mercilessly with mean reviews.**

 **UNSC shipyard, reach**

The war for humanity's survival had been raging for 30 years and spartan-B312, better known as noble six or to his friends sev. His mjolnir combat armor, armor that is synonymous with spartans, is comprised of the scout variant helmet, the assault/commando chest piece, a universal tac-pad on his wrist and fj/para shoulders and knee guards .He Knew it was going to end soon. because the covenant ,a coalition of genocidal religious zealots bent on the destruction of all humanity, had found reach. basically at earth's front door and the UNSC's last stronghold, had been destroyed. Its cities turned to glass with millions of people, civilian and military alike, laying dead. Despite all of this six was more than ready to willing do what he was made for. To kill every covenant bastard that he could see and find a way off planet.

Scanning the area six ran to the nearest structure and looked it over seeing if it had anything he could use. He found a jackhammer 'spnkr' rocketlauncher' and three mags for his MA5b assault rifle. Thinking it may come in handy later grabbed all of it and 2 more tubes for it. But just as he was about to grab the extra ammo for his rocket launcher a beam of light cut it in half and forcing him to take cover "well damn that was inconvenient I kinda wanted that" thinking fast he threw a grenade around the corner. waiting for it to explode and bolting straight through the dirt the explosion threw up using it as a screen. straight to his would be sniper, a jackal he noted. Whipping out his assault rifle mid sprint and sending 3 small bursts of suppressive fire. He reached his target and punched him right in the chest. His fist going straight through the light body armour and out the back killing it instantly. Smiling a bit to himself he dropped the jackal and picked up his newly acquired beam to himself aloud "the more the merrier now i just need to find a way off planet."

Thinking over what he knew. He remembered the stow of other sabers that were at the launch bay and decided that was his best way off planet. Even if there is a hundred covenant battleships in orbit "yeah like that's ever going to work. sabers don't even have FTL." but as he spoke his comms lit up

" _ANYONE READ ME, ANYONE_ "

"..."

"DOES ANYONE HEAR ME, I AM YELLING IN THIS RADIO"

"..."

"DOES ANYON…"

"YES I FUCKING HEAR YOU" taking a breath sev calming himself down. "where are you..?"

"Well i guess with the planet being glassed it doesn't matter if this is kept classified anymore and you being a spartan will keep it secret anyways. I'm at castle two the coordinates are .."the voice on the radio said. sev noticed it sounded feminine in nature.

"I have always been bad at that coordinates shit just tell me how far it is from castle one". The radio was silent for several moment. as if the voice was thinking over whether it was a good idea to give sev her secret location after his less than professional demeanor. A secret that not even halsey knew about.

"hello you still there. ya' know the whole planet being invaded by aliens and destroyed is still going on right? it makes it a bit of a time crunch"

"yes, yeah i'm here. It's two klicks south east from castle one"

So given the location sev proceed back towards castle. Though he thought he heard the voice on the other end call him a smart ass, but he waved it off.

 **castle two, reach**

After trekking through several miles of terrain and killing several small covenant patrols that had the misfortune of getting in his way. He reached what was suppose to be castle two and all he could think was how underwhelming it was. Because right now he was standing in front of a wood door leading into a mountain.

"well what's the old saying, don't judge a book by its cover" he proceeded to open the door and raise his assault rifle just in case. Finding a hallway made out of a mysterious material he had never seen before sev followed it. "This place is too straight and narrow with no cover. The perfect kill zone."He thought getting a bit nervous from this he decided his spnkr would be a better choice here. ( **hey it's what you would do if this was in game** ) Just as he started to feel that this hallway would go on forever he saw a heavy titanium door at the end of the hallway. Figuring this was it he switched to his MA5B and prepared to enter the room counting to himself "three...two...one" then slammed the open button sprinted to the closest piece of cover he saw then searched the room from his position seeing if there were any hostiles. All he saw was debris littered around, a single woman and an archway of sorts with wires and cords running to and from it. The woman in question cleared her throat and spoke up "I assume you are the spartan in which i spoke to on the radio?" Sev feeling that the area was secure lowered his weapon and walked toward the women. Finally getting a good look at her. She was about 5'6" with short almost punk looking black hair and wearing aviator. why she's wearing sunglasses indoors he will probably never know. Her attire was pajamas pants that said halo:reach all over it and a tank top that had a weird decal and text that said master of puppets. Whatever the hell that meant. "So since you are the only other human i have been able to find that isnt dead do you have a plan cause mine sucks and what's so secret about this place, it looks like a junk yard?" The women could only stare at him. He was suppose to be a spartan and his cocky attitude along with his constant cussing did not make him seem like one. "Well this 'junkyard' as you so eloquently put it is the next step in FTL technology"she said rather proudly "see that archway, that is what i built and so creatively deemed a stargate and it allows you to literally walk from one point to another instantaneously anywhere in the galaxy". She then walked over to it with sev in tow and turned it on. "Now I haven't tested anything ,but hypothetically it should work and send you to whatever has the most compatible slipspace 'frequency' of sorts. its really complicated and hard to explain".

"can it get us off planet or kill a fuck ton of covenant?" sev said

"well no to the first one because there is only one gate in existence and no to the second one, its a gate not a weapon. besides we haven't even introduced ourselves. My name is samantha dragneel, you?"

"dragneel huh, did you have a brother?". said sev drily

"yes how did you know, is he alive!?" yelled Samantha at this bit of information

"sadly no, he died a few years ago defending a group of civilians, he died doing what he loved though, burning everything with a flamethrower and incendiary grenades. all of us in the spartan program nicknamed him the fire dragon because his last name was so similar to dragon and he loved to burn shit". remember a few memories of him and his fire.

"my brother was in the spartan program." she said more to herself than anyone in general."yes so what is the plan?" he said matter of factually. but Samantha was lost in thought about his brother ,but she didn't have much time because to ponder because both sev and Samantha heard a hissing coming from the door a laser was cutting straight down it vertically.


	2. VATS whatever that is

"well it looks like the covenant found us. you ready to kick some covi ass sam." he said as he tossed her the beam rifle and mounting his spanker on his shoulder, aiming at the door ready to kill the first few in. sam caught the rifle and stood there stunned. She had never fired a gun in her life. she was R&D she didn't shoot just built the things made to kill, not use them herself. then she heard the titanium door fall down and a 'WHOOSH' as sev fired his first rocket decimating the first wave with his 102mm HE rocket. regaining her senses and deciding she would rather die with a gun in hand then cowering on the floor. She fired her beam rifle at the door just as sev launched his second rocket at it killing even more enemies.

sev was enjoying this way more then he should, but the thrill of completely destroying every atom of the assholes that destroyed his home got his adrenaline running and then he heard something that made his blood run cold. the yell of a hunter and not just one but 6 packs of them running in through the door. making that 12 hunters supported by infantry. he knew he had a 60 percent chance of surviving this he only had one more set of rockets and that was enough to kill one pack and enough mags for his rifle and his magnum to kill them all. the only catch was sam. he felt the need to protect her for some reason and he couldn't let her get killed. that last thought, sam dying threw him into something he was familiar with.

spartan time

spartan time is a unexplainable side effect of a spartans augmentations. it causes everything around them to speed to a crawl allowing superhuman feats and quick analysis of the battlefield. he had once heard someone compare it to something called V.A.T.S whatever that is. he returned his thoughts to the battle at hand looking to where sam was. seeing she was shooting a few grunts and wasn't in any immediate danger yet. all the hunters seemed focused on him. he popped of his last two rockets into a pair of hunters killing them instantly and switching to his pistol. he had found years ago that a good few shot to the back of one would kill it relatively quickly. the only issue was there was so many. he would get maybe a shot off then either a fuel rod would shoot at him or an armoured arm would try to smash him to bits. this process lasted for a few minutes he managed to down all 12 of them and turned his attention to sam. she was covered in purple blood and had a few cuts, but had managed to kill a few grunts and a elite zealot somehow. he sprinted over to her as she gunned down one grunt and beat the other one to death with her gun, brutally.

"hey sam how are you doing. nice finish with that last grunt that was pretty wicked." sam stopped beating the grunt and looked up at sev giving a look that he had seen on his fellow female spartans. it was a look he got before when he said something he shouldn't of. "well sev if you really must know i'm just peachy. I just murdered 6 grunts and a 7 foot tall elite, who had a plasma pistol for some reason. im also completely covered in purple blood and it in places only my blood should be. so i'm just having a blast". sam said with sarcasm oozing from her lips. sadly for sev he thought it would be fun to play along.

"good i had a blast as well and you get used to being covered after a while." sam went to yell at him, but just as she went to open her mouth a battle roar was heard and dozens of elites started flooding the room. sev started sending as many bullets down range as he could. when a magazine was empty he would drop it and slide a new one home faster than the eye can see. but knew he was out numbered and even a spartans luck can only hold out for so long. So he retreated towards the back of the room with samantha behind him acting as a shield for her. "samantha" sev asked "you said that 'stargate' can take us anywhere in the galaxy right?"

" yes but only hypothetically, why."with a tint of fear of his answer

"well i have a stupid idea i want to try and we don't have much of a choice. so can you go set that things coordinates for new york city on earth". he said while still firing suppressive fire at the incoming elites. forcing them to either take cover or get torn to bits from the 7.62mm FMJ rounds flying there way. "ok it's set now what?!" she yelled while her cover was slowly getting melted from the plasma fire. and sevs response was simple and straight to the point. "we jump" he grabbed samantha's hand dragged her towards the stargate and jumped in with her in tow and just as they passed through the blue veil another elite with a plasma pistol overcharged it and fired hitting the arch. overloading it and causing it to go haywire and explode preventing them from following. what they didn't know was that the overload affected the gate in a way they couldn't even fathom. forcing the users to a universe they shouldn't even exist in.


End file.
